


[Podfic] Lollipop

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Coffee was what got him going in the morning. What kept him going through the rest of the day was the boy that got on the train at Twelfth and Highland.





	[Podfic] Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/302130) by ClarySage. 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in August 2009.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200908212.zip)**

**[M4B](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200909124.zip)**

1.00:15

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
